Naturally Kissing You
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle tell each other how they feel about the other.
1. Naturally

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or Gabrielle. They belong to whoever made the show possible. The song naturally belongs to Selena Gomez and the Svene. Kissin' U belongs to Miranda Cosgrove.**_

* * *

Gabrielle sat on her bedroll watching Xena sleep.

_Maybe I should tell her how I feel tomorrow._ Gabrielle's stomach turned just thinking about it. _What if she doesn't love me back? Will she leave me? What if she takes me back to Potidaea? Or leaves me with the Amazons?_ There were multiple questions swirling around in Gabrielle's head.

Then an idea came to her. She picked up a scroll and began writing.

In the morning, Xena woke to find the fire already burning and two plump squirrels already to be eaten. Gabrielle was already up, cleaning Argo. Xena looked over to the young bard and asked, "When did you wake up?"

Gabrielle slowly turned to face her and Xena realized that she hadn't gone to sleep. Small, almost invisible, bags were hanging beneath Gabrielle's beautiful, sea green eyes.

"Xena?" Gabrielle started tentatively.

"Yes Gabrielle?"

The bard opened her mouth, closed it, took a breath and tried again. "Xena, I-I want to sing you something."

Xena smiled and said, "Go ahead."

Gabrielle picked up a scroll and looked it over before taking a deep breath and beginning to sing.

**_How you choose to express yourself  
_****_It's all your own and I can tell  
_****_It comes naturally  
_****_It comes naturally  
_****_You follow what you feel inside  
_****_It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
_****_It comes naturally (mm)  
_****_It comes naturally_**

Xena cocked a curious eyebrow. Gabrielle almost lost her nerve thinking how cute it looked.

**_And it takes my breath away  
_****_What you do so naturally  
_****_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
_****_And I love the way you  
_****_Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
_****_When you know it's meant to be  
_****_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_****_When you're with me, baby  
_****_Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally Bay-bay-baby_**

Here, Gabrielle paused briefly before starting again, keeping a close eye on Xena's facial expressions.

**_You have a way of moving me  
_****_A force of nature, your energy  
_****_It comes naturally (you know it does)  
_****_It comes naturally, (mm yeah)  
_****_And it takes my breath away  
_****_What you do, so naturally  
_****_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
_****_And I love the way you  
_****_Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
_****_When you know it's meant to be  
_****_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_****_When you're with me, baby  
_****_Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally Bay-bay-baby_**

Gabrielle saw the corners of Xena's mouth twitching as though the Warrior Princess wished to smile.

**_When we collide sparks fly  
_****_When you look in my eyes  
_****_It takes my breath away  
_****_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
_****_And I love the way you  
_****_Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
_****_When you know it's meant to be  
_****_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_****_When you're with me, baby  
_****_Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally Bay-bay-baby  
_****_Naturally Naturally Naturally Bay-bay-baby  
_****_Naturally Naturally Naturally  
_****_Everything, baby, comes naturally  
_****_Naturally Naturally  
_****_Everything, baby, comes naturally_**

When Gabrielle was finished she avoided looking at Xena, afraid there would be a rejection in the deep blue eyes she loved so much.

"Gabrielle." The whisper was so soft that Gabrielle stole a look at Xena.

She searched the beautiful face before her for any signs of rejection.

She found only soul-deep love.

"I love you Xena." Gabrielle whispered. Xena pulled her into a tight hug and breathed,

"I love you too, Gabrielle."

Those few words made Gabrielle the happiest girl alive.


	2. Kissin' U

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or Gabrielle. They belong to whoever made the show possible. The song 'Naturally' belongs to Selena Gomez and the Scene. 'Kissin' U' belongs to Miranda Cosgrove._**

* * *

Xena woke just before dawn and went fishing. She came back with a trout and some minnows.

By then, Gabrielle was awake and the fire was roaring. Xena felt the familiar wave of happiness at the sight of her lover.

She wanted Gabrielle to know how much Xena loved her so she got out a scroll and began writing a song for Gabrielle.

"What are you writing?" The whispered question, just inches from her ear, made Xena jump in surprise.

"It's nothing." Xena said, hastily rolling up the scroll.

She saw Gabrielle's hurt expression and sighed. "Fine," she grumbled.

Xena took a breath and began to sing.

**_Sparks fly it's like fire to me  
_****_I might die, when I forget how to breathe  
_****_You get closer and there is nowhere  
_****_in this world I'd rather be  
_****_Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
_****_And nothing matters but these  
_****_Few moments when you open  
_****_my mind to things I've never seen_**

Gabrielle's eyes widened to the size of dinars.

**_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
_****_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
_****_Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
_****_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
_****_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
_****_And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
_****_Like are you the one should I really trust  
_****_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you  
_****_Past loves they never got very far  
_****_Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart  
_****_And I promise I wouldn't do this  
_****_Till I knew it was right for me  
_****_But no one, no girl that I met before  
_****_Could make me feel so right and secure  
_****_And have you noticed I lose my focus  
_****_And the world around me disappears_**

Xena saw Gabrielle's eyes glaze over with the first covering of tears.

**_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
_****_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
_****_Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
_****_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
_****_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
_****_And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
_****_Like are you the one should I really trust  
_****_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you  
_****_I've never felt nothing like this  
_****_You're making me open up  
_****_No point in even trying to fight this  
_****_This feeling's gotta be love_**

Tears slowly slid down Gabrielle's cheeks and Xena hurried to finish the song.

**_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
_****_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
_****_Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
_****_My doubts fade away when I'm kissin you  
_****_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
_****_And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
_****_Like are you the one should I really trust  
_****_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_**

Xena finished the song and drew a sobbing Gabrielle into her arms.

The bard clutched at Xena and cried into her chest.

Between delighted sobs, Gabrielle managed a small, "Thank you…"

Xena stroked the honey red hair and whispered, "I love you Gabrielle. I always will."


End file.
